1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a power supply control module.
2. Description of Related Art
Mass-produced items such as electronic devices must be tested for all of the functions to ensure certain qualities. The electronic device needs to be disassembled and assembled repeatedly to test a printed circuit board, such as a main board. During disassembly process, tester always removes the printed circuit board when a battery provides power to the printed circuit board, thus making the printed circuit board short circuit and damaging the printed circuit board.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.